Untitled
by SameDestination
Summary: Dean/Cas - Dean tries on Castiel's trenchcoat. Smut ensues.


**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 2,912

**Genre:** PWP, Established Relationship

**Warnings:** Rimming, dirty talk, bottom!Dean, rough sex

* * *

Castiel had discarded the trenchcoat when the air conditioning in the motel room had stopped working. It was a hot summer's day and they were stuck in South Dakota on a hunt. They'd finally defeated the Wendigo they were after and Sam had disappeared to get them some food. The trenchcoat was draped over a chair in the corner of the room and Dean eyed it curiously. Somehow, his mind got to thinking about what the coat would look like on him. Probably a little tight since the angel was so scrawny. His hands itched with the sudden urge to go over there and try it on.

He glanced around the room. Castiel had disappeared after their hunt too. Some angel business or some shit. Dean was pretty sure that no one would show up within the two minutes he needed to try it on and shrug it off just as quickly. He huffed out a chuckle at himself. God, this was so ridiculous. He got to his feet and walked over to the trenchcoat confidently. He ran his fingertips over the rough fabric slowly and bit down on his bottom lip as he took another look towards the door.

After an internal pep-talk and another few quick glances towards the door, Dean grabbed the trench coat and shook it out to its full length. He then slid his arms into it slowly before shrugging it onto his shoulders and looking down at himself with his eyebrows raised. It was a little shorter on him than it was on Cas, but not by much. In fact, he thought it might actually look pretty good on him. Plus, there was the other fact that it smelled just like Castiel. That scent that he could never decipher but the one that smelled so damn good and reminded him of happiness and peace and ... Cas.

There was a full-length mirror hanging on the wall and Dean made good use of it by walking over and checking himself out with a pleased grin. He looked quite good in it even if he said so himself. He tugged the lapels around him a little and twisted so that he could see the back in the mirror. He winked at himself in the mirror and then made that serious look that Castiel always did with his eyebrows knitted together and his expression cold and stony. "I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Dean said into the mirror in a very deep voice, imitating Castiel's. "I don't understand that reference, Dean." A grin spread itself across Dean's face as he decided that he had done a pretty good imitation of his angel.

Then he heard the actual deep voice from the door, "Dean, did you see my coa-" The angel stopped, eyes wide as he stared right at Dean who was now turned around from the mirror and facing Castiel as his face began to burn.

Castiel's gaze seemed to roam down his body slowly, but he ignored that and cleared his throat, licking his lips nervously as he held his hands out as if God would somehow give him a miraculous explanation for this. Or even let the ground swallow him up right now because this was just so humiliating. "I ... uhm ... think there're w-witches around somewhere," he stuttered out, looking anywhere but Cas' face. "Must be ... o-or somethin' else. I just-"

He was cut off by Castiel lunging towards him with a sound that was as close to a growl as Dean had ever heard the angel make. Lips and teeth were all over his neck and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he tilted his head back, forgetting about his embarrassment as his cock hardened in his jeans.

Castiel's hands roamed all over his chest and then grasped his hips with such strength that it reminded Dean that Cas was a freakin' angel. Somehow, that made this whole situation ten times hotter. Those hands slid back to his ass as Cas' tongue slipped into his pliant mouth. Cas palmed and squeezed at Dean's ass as he made soft little noises of pleasure, pushing his hips forwards, desperate for some friction but Castiel stopped him by grabbing at his hips again and growling against his lips, "Turn around."

Dean couldn't say no. Not when Cas was asking like that, making his cock twitch in anticipation. He quickly turned around, breathing heavily as Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and began fumbling with his belt before pushing his jeans down to his ankles in one swift movement.

Dean glanced into the mirror in front of them to see his flushed cheeks, his mouth hanging open and his eyes almost all pupil with lust-blown need. God, he wanted Cas so badly right now that he didn't care what he did to him. There was a very prominent bulge in the front of Dean's boxers and he had to resist the urge to reach down and touch himself to relieve some of the pressure.

Castiel was mouthing at Dean's neck as he tugged down his boxers. Dean's now rock-hard cock sprang out from underneath the waistband of his boxers, the tip glistening with beaded precome. He heard Cas' breath hitch right next to his ear as the angel's eyes settled on Dean's achingly hard cock in the mirror. Dean's hands twitched with the need to touch himself, but he knew - from previous experience - that Castiel would just force his hand away and begin teasing him. And he really couldn't take that right now. Not when he hadn't had Castiel inside him for so long. He was craving it.

Dean tried to shrug off the trenchcoat when he began getting far too warm but the dark glare Cas shot him and the way his fingers dug into Dean's hips made him change his mind almost immediately. "Keep it on," he said, voice so low and deep that it sent shivers up Dean's spine and sparks of arousal shooting to his groin.

So, he obeyed with a cocky smirk, glancing at Castiel in the mirror who looked just as far gone as he did right now. "Kinky son of a bitch," he chuckled breathily, licking his lips. Castiel just rolled his eyes and bit down on the skin of Dean's neck, making him groan softly, eyes never leaving the mirror in front of them.

When Castiel suddenly pulled away, Dean couldn't help the soft whine of protest that left his lips at the absence of those lips on his neck. But then Castiel placed a strong hand on his shoulder and forced him to bend over. Dean gripped at the wooden chair in front of him and glanced back at Castiel with a grin. Castiel had mojo'd a bottle of lube and was now loosening his tie a little as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

He hitched the trenchcoat up to expose Dean's ass, giving one of the cheeks a firm slap which caused Dean to moan a little louder. Castiel crouched down onto his knees and placed the lube bottle down on the floor before placing his hands on both of Dean's cheeks and spreading them apart, reveling in the way Dean's breath quickened. He leaned forwards, tongue darting out to twirl around Dean's hole lightly, eliciting a string of swear words in whispers from Dean's mouth.

Whilst he continued to lap at Dean's hole with his tongue, Castiel got to work on pouring some lube onto his fingers, keeping one hand on Dean's ass to give him access to his hole. Castiel could feel Dean slowly relaxing with every swipe of the flat of his tongue against his entrance. He could hear Dean gasping and moaning, groaning out his name every now and then.

When he felt as though Dean had relaxed enough, he slipped the tip of his tongue inside Dean gently, past the tight ring of muscle with a soft noise as he heard Dean's whimper and felt him pushing back against his tongue carefully. He'd love to see Dean's face right now. He'd love to see how flushed and turned-on he looked all because of him.

Once he had managed to slick his fingers up, hands practically shaking with need, he brushed one of his fingers against Dean's hole. "P-Please," Dean gasped, pushing back against Cas' finger desperately. Cas smirked at Dean's eagerness and slowly pushed his finger inside him right up to the knuckle, tongue lapping around his hole as he began fucking his finger in and out of Dean slowly.

Dean's moans of, "More, Cas, please. Fuck-" made Castiel slip a second finger in along with the first. Now he was thrusting his fingers in and out of Dean roughly, crooking them every now and then, taking delight in the way Dean whimpered every time Cas managed to brush his talented fingertips over his prostate perfectly.

Soon, Castiel was fucking three fingers in and out of Dean as his tongue licked at the rim of Dean's stretched hole. He could practically feel the need radiating off of the man who was stood bent over in front of him ... for him. His cock twitched at the thought of this tightness, which was currently around his fingers, being around his throbbing cock. It was all he could think about as he thrust his fingers deep inside Dean, listening to the breathy sounds of pleasure escaping from the hunter's mouth.

"C-Cas, c'mon. Just fuck me already," Dean pleaded, hips now steadily rocking back against Cas' fingers which were still working Dean open as he lapped at his hole now and again, getting it all wet and ready with his saliva.

Castiel pulled his fingers out of Dean completely and rose to his feet, smirking at the soft noise of protest that left Dean's lips as he stepped away. Dean swallowed thickly, glancing back at Castiel who was now undoing his own pants achingly slowly. Dean made a soft noise of impatience, wiggling his hips a little, trying to resist the almost overwhelming urge to reach down and wrap his hand around his leaking cock.

When Castiel finally kicked his pants and underwear across the room, Dean licked his lips as his gaze landed on Cas' cock. It was just as hard as Dean's, the tip flushed and wet with proof of his need for this. Dean watched, almost hypnotized, as Castiel picked up the lube before pouring some onto his hand and slicking up his cock, stroking it slowly. This forced a groan from Dean's lips, his cock twitching yet again as he watched the angel's eyes close and his Adam's apple bob up and down. But he couldn't wait any fucking longer. He needed Cas right the fuck now.

"Cas," Dean whined insistently, bringing Cas back to the present as his cheeks flushed with colour. He took a few steps forwards, hands tucking underneath the trenchcoat to grip Dean's hips tightly. That blue-eyed gaze made its way to the mirror where Dean was staring right back at him with such lust in his eyes that Castiel couldn't help but brush his cock against Dean's slick hole with a soft groan, causing Dean to shiver a little, their locked gazes never wavering from the mirror.

The first press of Cas' thick cock inside him made Dean groan softly, head falling forwards to rest on his arm which was propped up against the back of the wooden chair. As Castiel's cock continued to stretch him further, inch by inch, Dean bit down on his arm to muffle the loud moans escaping from his lips. Once Castiel was fully buried inside him, Dean let out a long puff of air, eyes closed as he adjusted to Cas inside him.

Castiel will never get used to the feeling of being inside Dean. The tight, enveloping heat was beyond perfect. The way Dean slowly relaxed around him, hole fluttering a little every now and then as he got used to Castiel's length filling him up. Cas leaned over Dean's back, over the trenchcoat, and kissed gently at his neck, fighting the urge to begin moving inside Dean. All he wanted to do right now was start pounding into Dean so hard that he'd feel him all week. That way he'd always be reminded who he belonged to.

Dean took a deep, shaky breath as the rest of the tension drained out of his body, allowing him to fully relax around Cas. "M-Move," he groaned, pushing his hips back against Cas causing a deep moan to pass the angel's lips as he began to slowly pull out of Dean only to thrust back in a little harder, groaning against his neck.

It wasn't long before Castiel was pounding into Dean harder and faster, balls slapping against his ass and making an obscene sound of flesh against flesh as their moans, gasps and whimpers filled their empty motel room. Castiel raised his gaze to the mirror. He needed to see Dean's eyes. He didn't know why, but every time they were fucking he felt a lot more intimacy when he was looking Dean in the eye.

He slid one of his hands up Dean's spine which was covered by his trenchcoat. When his hand got to Dean's head, he threaded his fingers through his short hair then stopped, tightening his grip. He then yanked Dean's head backwards, those green eyes snapping open as Dean's mouth hung open, breathing heavily. "Look at me when I'm fucking you, Dean," Cas demanded deeply right into Dean's ear which caused Dean to let out a sound which could only be described as a half-moan, half-whimper.

Still holding Dean's head back like that, with his other hand gripping tightly at one of Dean's hips, Cas began slamming into him again. He kissed, licked and nipped at Dean's neck until it was all red and wet with evidence of their activities. He held Dean's gaze in the mirror as they both panted and moved together desperately. "So hot like this," Castiel moaned, nipping at Dean's earlobe as he let out a range of pornographic-like sounds. "And all mine."

Dean groaned and nodded eagerly in agreement, struggling to keep Castiel's gaze. Castiel tugged on Dean's hair, keeping his head up and his eyes on his in the mirror. "Do you know how hot you look in my coat?" he whispered hotly into Dean's ear. "Couldn't resist you when I walked in on you trying it on." He mouthed at the nape of Dean's neck, emphasizing his words by thrusting his hips harder every time.

One of his particularly well-angled thrusts managed to slam right up against Dean's prostate, causing Dean to shudder and cry out wordlessly. "Fuck- Cas, don't stop," Dean gasped desperately. "Oh, don't stop, please. Shit."

As they kept their gazes locked in the mirror, Castiel kept thrusting hard at that exact angle, relishing in the sounds he managed to draw from Dean's mouth. "Gonna come so hard inside you," Cas breathed hotly against Dean's neck. "Gonna fill you up so good. C'mon, Dean. Come for me"

Dean was so close. He was so fucking close and Castiel's words just spurred him on faster. He could feel his orgasm building, the heat coiling tightly deep inside him. Then he felt Castiel's hand wrap around his cock and stroke firmly once, twice, three times before Dean threw his head back and cried out Cas' name loudly as he shot all over Cas' hand and the floor, clamping down unconsciously around his cock.

The combination of Dean feeling like a damn vice around his cock and hearing Dean come like that had Cas' orgasm tearing out of him right away and he moaned loudly against Dean's neck, thrusting a few more times before burying himself deep inside Dean's tight warmth and coming hard inside him, biting down on the shoulder of his trenchcoat.

They both stood there for a while. Silent apart from their heavy breathing. They shuddered from the intensity of their orgasms, Dean resting his head against the chair again when Cas finally loosened the grip on his hair. He also pressed a few gentle kisses to his neck before pulling out of Dean carefully, hissing slightly.

"Holy shit," Dean breathed out, finally standing up straight and stretching his back a little, feeling Castiel's come slowly sliding down the inside of his thighs.

"I think we could use a shower," Castiel murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips when he turned around.

Dean nodded and hummed softly in agreement, leading the way towards the bathroom. Before they got to the door, Dean turned around with a smirk on his face. "You really think this looks good on me?" he asked, gesturing to the now wrinkled trenchcoat which still hung from his shoulders.

"If I said yes it would only further serve to feed your growing ego," Castiel said with a soft chuckle.

"Shut up. Just 'cause I'd look good in anything," Dean replied before continuing with a grin as he turned on the shower, "Even Lady Gaga's outfits."

"Lady who?" Castiel asked, obviously not getting that reference as his head tilted to the side and he gave Dean that blank, confused look he always did when he didn't understand something.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head with a fond smile on his face. "Never mind."


End file.
